Final Tour
by Juria-chan
Summary: Shikon no Tama is an unknown band, trying to claw their way to the top. But when the band's lead singer goes MIA, they have no choise but to search for a replacement. But what if that replacement is a 16 year old coffee shop waitress?


Disclaimer! I own Inuyasha!!! (Receives glares from Takahashi's lawyers...) Ok, so I own two of the viz mangas... but it's the same basic principal!

Author's Note: Hi guys. I am officially stopping "First and Best" (I only got nine reviews after 6 months!), and starting this Fanficcie! I want to thank all Inuyasha authors for giving me the inspiration to write this. But of all authors, I want to thank Rozefire the most! She's been a true inspiration for me and if you're reading this Roze... number one, I'm honoured you are reading this and two... THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH! And constructive criticism is more than allowed, since I'm making this up as I go - I'm asking you this reader... please review!!! Do not exit this page without reviewing!! I don't care if it's a flame, just REVIEW ME!!! Reviewers get cookies!! Send a big one and I'll give you a double chocolate chunk cookie!!

* * *

Chapter One - Replacement

* * *

It was a perfect day in the lonely, eastern part of Tokyo. This was the part of Tokyo that was peaceful. The part of town that was suburban and quiet. Birds fluttered in the treetops feeding their hatchlings, young children still sleeping in the early morning, dreaming of fields, or even that special someone. Either that or having nightmares of an upcoming exam (I've had one... it WAS scary! My history textbook grew wings, chased me, and tried to eat me!) Yes, everything was perfect.

That is, until an amateur garage band broke the silence, waking neighbours, pets, strays, and maybe even the dead in a nearby cemetery, with their racket that they called 'music'.

A mother and child were walking down the street, when they came upon the red garage that homed the dastardly noise. The mother covered the boy's ears, as she noted the band members.

They had a young girl with chocolate brown hair held up in a high ponytail atop her head gently strumming on her sakura pink and black bass guitar. She wore a long sleeved, forest green shirt, along with hot pink eye shadow and old painted-on and tattered jeans.

A boy with dark brown hair held in a short ponytail was keeping rhythm on the drums, tapping the cymbals every now and then. He wore a dark purple t-shirt with jeans as well as a lily purple glove on his right hand with baby blue beads wrapped around it. Two ear piercings decorated his left ear and one on his right. Yellow tinted glasses hung on the rim of his nose.

He sported a sly grin that he shot at the bass player. She merely huffed and looked away.

The drum on the front of the set was black, with the soft white lettering reading, "Shikon No Tama".

A small boy with flaming red hair was the little maestro on the keyboard. He had bushy red hair that was tied back. He wore a turquoise shirt with small leaf prints decorating it as well as deep ocean blue pants. The eyes of this boy were a piercing blue/green colour, and showed playfulness and innocence.

The three band members played beautifully, on rhythm and error free... but then the question still remained, who was making the music that was meant to be gentle but strong, peaceful but loud... sound so awful?

The answer, easy. The lead guitarist was literally howling into the microphone, a poor excuse for singing. He strummed a white ivory acoustic guitar, decorated with pink sakura blossoms, with ease and grace. His hair was best described better as a long, silver mane underneath a blood red beanie. He had amber/gold coloured eyes that were full of light. He sported a black T-shirt with a red dog print on the front, and a pair of jeans that bore a hole in the left knee.

He couldn't hear his friends' pleas for him to stop, and kept singing, or screeching in that manner. He couldn't even carry the tune...

"Saw you standing there 

_All I could do is stare_

_But then you turned around..._

_And caught me staring at the ground"._

"Inuyasha! Stop!" shouted the drummer as he dropped his drumsticks to free his hands and protect his ears from the banshee like screech.

"_With everything you do_

_It makes my face turn blue_

_Because the very best I can do_

_Is nothing compared to you..."_

The boy on piano had packed up and left mid-song, stating he was late for breakfast. Too bad no one heard him.

"Why? 

_Why do you have to be so perfect?_

_Why do you ha... _Hey!" the one called Inuyasha turned around to face the bass player, who was currently twirling the microphone cord in her right hand.

"You need to know when to quit Yash," she said coolly.

The drummer had gotten up and grabbed the bass player's hands, and clasped them together affectionately in his own.

"Thank you my dear Sango, for silencing that das.... err..." the drummer was cut of due to the large fist being held in his face.

"Miroku... don't call me 'dear' ever again!!!" Sango yelled in his left ear. Miroku sighed, and then looked down at the bass guitar resting against her chest.

"Why Sango, your guitar's been scratched!" he exclaimed. Sango raised an eyebrow at this, but began inspecting her instrument nonetheless.

He slyly grinned. Miroku took this opportunity as she was standing right beside him to his advantage, and as a result... Sango felt something slowly creeping up her leg. Her eye twitched as she balled her fist.

"HENTAI!" screamed Sango, as she pelted the perverted drummer with fists of rage. Miroku scurried away to hide behind Inuyasha whilst Sango was done fuming.

Inuyasha eyed Miroku behind his back with an awkward glare.

"Number one hundred, forty-six. By two hundred, she'll be head over heels for me," Miroku proclaimed silently, as he rubbed his swollen cheek. "Her punches are getting weaker anyways..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're keeping count?" He dismissed the thought and then turned to glare at Sango.

"Why did you unplug me? I was on a roll!"

Sango glared daggers at the teen. "Oh yeah, on a roll alright...STRAIGHT INTO A DITCH!"

Inuyasha scoffed and opened his large guitar case.

"And why would that be Sango 'dear'?" he retorted with a smug grin. Sango was one inch away from his nose and waved a fist.

"Don't push your luck, pal", she warned. Sango straightened herself, with her hands on her hips.

"Face it Inuyasha, we just aren't good enough. Those lyrics stink, admit it! Who in their right mind would sing that? And your singing just gets worse and worse..." she stated. "I say we find a new lead singer."

Inuyasha mentally agreed. Inuyasha knew could sing much better than that. He was known at school for his beautiful voice. He was in choir, plays, you name it! But after the _'incident'_, he didn't have that drive that he used to have. Whenever he sang, he thought about the '_incident_', so now, his voice was now horrid, off-tune and dull, like a bleak, foggy day in a bug-infested bog.

Sango sat down to inspect her bass again. "Ever since Kikyo left, we haven't been..."

A loud slam of a heavy guitar case being thrown on the cold cement floor interrupted Sango, and Inuyasha hastily put his guitar in the case, with a small growl escaping his lips. Miroku saw his hands shaking.

"Where are you going?" questioned Miroku as he watched one of his best friends snap the case shut. Inuyasha slung the case over his shoulder and turned his head to the side.

"Practice is over" he said bluntly, as he closed the garage door behind him with a loud slam. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and sighed before proceeding to pack away their own instruments.

"I guess he's still a bit touchy about that, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so... hey! Where's Shippo?" Miroku looked around the room, but found no Mozart.Jr.

Sango looked up from her lap at the clock, "well... it is about 10:30, maybe he went home to eat." Miroku agreed silently, re-opened the door, and walked off.

"Hold it!" Miroku slowly turned around and saw Sango smiling sweetly at him.

"Miroku..."

"Yes, Sango?"

THWAP! Miroku now bore a large bruise on his left cheek. Sango glared at him, with a clenched fist. "That was for saying I'm getting weaker, houshi." And she walked out of the garage, and into the house. Miroku grinned again.

"Yep, she's warming up to me, I just know it!" and he gleefully bounded off into the morning sun.

* * *

"Eri! I don't wanna do this!"

"Kagome, you said you wanted a summer job, so here it is!"

"Yes, I wanted a job, but not as a waitress at a coffee shop!"

A young raven-haired girl stood moping on the sidewalk of Cuppa Coffee, the newest coffee shop on the block, looking for aspiring... um, coco bean grinders. She sighed and turned to her three friends behind her, putting on her best puppy-face. Her friends stared at her for awhile, then put on their "if-you-don't-get-in-there-now-we-will-set-you-up-on-a-date-with-Hojo" face. Kagome took a step back and protected herself by putting her hands in front of her face.

"Alright!! I'll do it!" and with that she sulked into the coffee shop of horrors.

* * *

A man with long dark hair, who babbled the rules and how to run the machines, led Kagome around the small, empty coffee hut. But she wasn't paying any attention. Her attention was focused on the man. He seemed... sinister in a way, especially his eyes. They really scared Kagome, because although they were deep brown in colour... she could have sworn she saw the slightest reddish-hue in the corners of his eyes.

"Did you catch all that, Higurashi?" roughly questioned the man. Kagome jumped at his sharp voice, and nodded nervously.

"Oh, and one more rule..."

Kagome gulped. "Y..Yes Si..Sir?" she stammered quickly. She received a cold glare in return, along with a vexing grin.

"Now, now none of the sir..." he said innocently, "call me Naraku." Then his voice went cold once again. "The last rule is you must follow every order if you don't want to be fired." He spat the last part icily, making Kagome wince.

"Yes Naraku... um... when is the end of my shift?" she questioned timidly. Again, he stared at her with his freakish eyes.

His eyes narrowed at her. "At two-o'-clock. Good day." And with that, he left the store.

Kagome sighed and retreated behind counter, waiting for the first customer.

'He _really_ scares me, that man,' she thought, as she looked down at her strange uniform. It consisted of a short, deep green mini skirt, a brown apron with a large pouch in the middle, and a long, black, striped shirt. Kagome glanced at the clock...

It read 10:25. "Sigh this is gonna be a long day." And with that, Kagome set off to find something to pass the time. She sat down at a booth, and stared out the window. 'I better not get caught slacking' she thought. Her mind wandered to the cause of this horrible job.

Souta.

About a year ago, Kagome's parents and grandfather were on their way home from a resteraunt, when another car swerved out of the left lane and hit their van. Gramps was killed on impact, Kagome's father died in the hospital in ER. Kagome's mother barely made it through, but slipped into a coma about an hour after arrival at the hospital. Kagome and her younger brother Souta were at home at the time. They were devastated when they heard the news.

The two of them had been afraid of cars ever since. Kagome was in charge of Souta's life now. She had no idea how hard it was to raise, and pay for an eight-year-old boy!

'Souta... I wonder what he's doing right now..."

The abrupt opening of the front door interrupted her thoughts.

'Eep! He's back!' she panicked.

She stood up straight at once expecting Naraku, but was relieved to see it was only a peculiar, silver-haired teenager, carrying a large black guitar case. He sat down at the booth closest to the back room, slid his guitar under the table, then rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Kagome took this time to catch her breath, and then strode over to the counter. She picked up her notepad that was resting in a cold pool of coffee, lightly shook it, and walked over to the strange teen.

"Hello! My name's Kagome. May I take your order?" she asked quickly.

No response.

She fiddled with her pen as she waited for an answer. After a while, she became annoyed and tapped him on the shoulder. He cracked an eye open, but didn't move otherwise. Kagome huffed as she repeated herself.

"Hello, my name's.."

"...Kagome. May I take your order? I heard you the first time, wench." He mocked annoyingly. Kagome scowled, but thought she shouldn't upset the customer, so she merely uncapped her pen, and placed the tip on the pad of paper, ready to write.

"I'll have a double with two creams" he smirked. Kagome jotted that down, and left for the counter. She had already developed a hateful feeling about that boy, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her day. She simply smiled as he pressed the button on the coffee machine, waited for the coffee, served it, caught another 'wench' comment, and then left fuming to wash a few dishes.

* * *

Inuyasha sipped his coffee slowly as he eyed the girl behind the counter. 'She looks just like her' he thought.

Kagome noticed his stare, blushed a bit then turned back to the dishes, humming a tune. It wasn't before long that she had started singing to herself.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every heart is not gentle yet_

This girl suddenly grabbed Inuyasha's attention. He watched and listened to her attentively. She was not aware she now had a one-man audience. He set his coffee down, and placed a hand under his chin.

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know what to say or what to do_

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. She sung like an angel. Her eyes were closed, scrubbing the grime off a plate. The look on her face was so content; it warmed Inuyasha's heart just looking at her.

_I was afraid of darkness, cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So, I prayed for help to distant million stars_

Kagome finally looked up to see Inuyasha in his seat, gaping at her, his jaw dropping all the way to the floor. Kagome felt a blush creeping on her cheeks, before looking away.

'What's he staring at? I don't have anything on my face do I?' she thought. She dropped her gaze to the sink and the dirty dishes that filled it. She raised her rag to continue scrubbing, only to meet the face of the boy from the booth, about, oh... two feet from her face. Kagome screamed and dropped the plate, shattering it into a dozen pieces.

"Now look what you made me do you jerk!" she yelped, bending down to pick up the pieces, the boy just stood above her, staring still. Kagome now felt herself go red in the face, both by embarrassment and by anger. She was going to give him a piece of her mind! She was gonna...

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" he asked sharply, with a hint of surprise in his tone.

Kagome was taken by surprise with the question. All anger left her, and was replaced by confusion.

"Well, I..." she began, picking up shards of the broken china, "I never really learned actually. I...I've just had a natural talent, I guess..." she trailed off. Inuyasha was now swimming in a pool of questions about this girl, but only one came out clearly... could she be the girl to get the band back on top?

Kagome was finished cleaning up the plate pieces, and went back to washing. Inuyasha was slightly disappointed. He wanted to hear her sing more for him. However, she was never going to sing if he was around. That gave him an idea.

Inuyasha opened his wallet, pulled out a five and left it on the table as he left the coffee shop, with his hands in his pockets.

Kagome watched the door swing shut, and sighed a heavy sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness. He was getting on my nerves! If I ever see him again, I'll...hmm? Kagome's gaze fell to the booth Inuyasha was sitting at. He had left a five at the table, and his guitar case under his chair.

"Oh my..." she stared at the case. The dish that was being cleaned had now dropped into the metal sink, and the cleaner had begun her walk to the empty booth. Kagome hoisted the case onto the tabletop. Her hand moving slightly toward the brass clasps that held it shut. She sat in the booth and pulled the case into her lap.

"Why did he leave this here?" she wondered, "He couldn't have possibly forgotten it" She traced the engraved designs on the case, until she came across some kanji lettering. She examined it carefully.

"Hmm, _Inuyasha Takahashi_. I've never heard of him before." She found herself wanting to open the case. She knew she shouldn't. She wouldn't. She couldn't! She..

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Lying in the case was a pure, white acoustic guitar, with a sakura tree embroidering the bottom corner. She removed it from the case, placed it across her chest, and gently strummed her hand across it.

She gasped slightly. It was so beautiful.

"Hmm..." she held her gaze on the painting of the tree, before looking to the windows, "I guess it couldn't hurt to play one song before he comes back to claim it..." She looked around to find no one looking at her.

Little did she know of the walkie-talkie inside of the guitar case... which she had left wide open.

Kagome started to sing again, unaware a certain silver-haired boy, in the back alley, was eavesdropping her on.

* * *

"Dammit!" the incoherent curse was barely above a whisper as Inuyasha found himself closer and closer to the alleyway door of the coffee hut.

"The guy at the shop said these could go for miles, damn liars those shopkeepers." He frowned at the black walkie-talkie in his palm, lightly shaking it to try to hear through the static it kept producing.

Finally, after about thirty shakes, twelve smacks, and two knocks to the ground, the static let up and he could finally hear Kagome and the guitar.

_Everyday,_

_A shade of blue _

_You won't believe _

_What I'm going through_

Inuyasha again became entranced with her voice. It was almost as if he was falling into a dreamless sleep.

_It feels like the whrld af kat askjk zz........._ The static struck again. --#

"DAMMIT ALL TA HELL WITH THIS HUNK A JUNK!!!" he pounded the item onto the wall, ground and trash lid with each syllable in the sentence. Many by passers stared at him as if he was some kind of nutbar, which he ignored.

He finally got the signal back after beating it to a pulp.

_Krtz ktzrj..gkf.. I hope that cat isn't knocking over the trash lids. _

Inuyasha heard footsteps from behind the door to the right of him. He instantly froze, and leaned closer to listen. He could hear the sound of a wooden object being picked up, as well as a muffled voice.

"I had better knock some sense into that dumb cat!" the footsteps got closer.

'Shit!' Inuyasha panicked. Looking wildly around for a place to hide, he opened one of the cans and looked inside.

Nothing too special, fish heads, bad coffee beans, fruit peels, and the usual stuff you find in a trashcan. Inuyasha gagged at the sight, but would rather walk home smelling like the city dump, than being pounded by a girl whom he had just been spying on. Not to mention half his strength he was betting.

He quickly but silently climbed into the can and put the lid on, as he heard the squeak of a door hinge.

'Holy fuck it stinks in here!' Inuyasha could stand the smell for now, but he would be more than happy to get out of there as soon as possible.

Kagome opened the back door, broom in hand and wandered into the alley. She looked left and right, but saw nothing around. Still she timidly wandered forwards, holding the wooden weapon high.

"Is anyone here?" she forcefully asked into thin air. Inuyasha could see her through a hole in the can's side, and stiffened when he saw she was one foot from the can.

In addition, to make it even more nerve wrecking, he felt a sneeze coming on.

His eye twitched violently as he tried to suppress the sneeze, but he knew it was going to come out sooner than later. He pinched his nose shut as she wandered even closer.

Minutes passed in silence to Inuyasha, his nose still pinched and he was now holding his breath he was so nervous.

"I guess it left" Kagome concluded, and she began to walk back to the door.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and was moving to open the lid, when...

ACHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

The force of the sneeze had been so strong, that in the end, the trash can ended up toppling over, spilling the contents.

Kagome whipped around, ran towards the can, and started beating the trash, hoping to finally get the stupid cat.

"This'll teach ya, you rotten feline!" she yelled, as she continued to smack the life out of the bags of rotting food, she felt the broom come down on something hard, following a muffled groan.

"Ahh! Wrong arg! species, grunt wench!"

Kagome gasped and stepped back as the silver-haired teen she recognized from before, suddenly tumbled out of the can clutching his head and his face screwed up in pain.

"Holy shit do you know how to swing a broom!" he hissed at her. She just stood gaping at him, her jaw resting on the ground in shock. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"Umm... hi there..." he said nervously.

"AHHHHH!!!" she screamed and resumed the attack, only with more ferocity and precise aim.

"STALKER!! AHH!!!!!!"

* * *

(Many bumps and bruises later)

* * *

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry. If you hadn't spied on me, I wouldn't have to do this!"

"Gah! Watch the arm!"

"Sorry!"

The two were sitting at the booth, Kagome still in a state of shock, and Inuyasha rubbing his swollen back.

"So that's the story. Are ya in or out?" Inuyasha bluntly questioned.

"So... basically, you want me to be in your band?" Kagome asked. She had bandaged Inuyasha after getting a swing to the back, two to the left arm, another three to the butt, and tripped and knocked his head on the door handle.

"Yep, that's the big surprise." Inuyasha said bluntly, as he caressed his head after the incident. Kagome nodded.

"What position would I be in?" she asked, "I can't play the guitar very well, and don't launch me into the drum story!" Inuyasha laughed lightly. 'I take that as a yes' he thought.

"You'd be replacing our lead singer. Apparently the band doesn't like the idea of me singing lead," Inuyasha snorted, "Shippo says I sing like a banshee with a sore throat." Kagome laughed at this. Her laugh was angelic too.

"Who's Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"He's the pianist. Not a bad DJ either" Inuyasha answered. He leaned back again and closed his eyes, arms folded across his chest.

"Who else?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, a seemingly confused expression crossed his face. Kagome waited for an answer.

"Who else who?" Inuyasha sounded as confused as he looked.

Kagome just giggled. It was a giggle that reminded him of something, or someone... That's when it hit him.

'She laughs just like Kikyo' he thought. His face fell. He promised he would get over the incident, though he knew he never would.

Kagome saw the scowl on his face, and stopped her giggling.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked. Inuyasha snapped his head up to meet Kagome's eyes. They were full with the look of worry, a look only his birthmother ever gave him...

'Crap' Another thought he never wanted to rise again had, well... risen again.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered rather bitterly. He heard her let out a small, but noticeable sigh of relief. Kagome knew there was something wrong, but she didn't want to probe any deeper than she needed, and she was already in over her head.

"Can you answer my question?"

"Hmm? Which one?"

"Who else is in the band?"

Inuyasha gazed out the window, a blank slate for a face.

"There's Sango, the bassist. You'd like her. She's a bit of a tomboy though.

Kagome smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Then there's Miroku..." he trailed off and smirked to himself. 'I'll let her figure _him _out, heh...'

Kagome was utterly confused.

"What about Miroku?" she inquired. Inuyasha was mentally howling at himself, but his physical expression remained the same.

"He's a nice guy. You'd like him too" Kagome had a strange feeling about this... Miroku, but dismissed the thought as a new one entered her mind.

"Would Sango's last name happen to be Mori?"

"No... why?"

"I knew a Sango Mori about ten years ago. We haven't spoken since."

Inuyasha simply looked out the window again, before a hand clenched itself around his wrist.

"Well, let's go!" her mood took a swing from contained to jumpy and hyperactive. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Since were you so eager to leave?" he asked. She simply smiled and let a small giggle escape her lips.

'She's so beautiful... ahk! Don't think that you moron!' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself.

"Reason one, its after two o clock and my shift's over," she stated. Inuyasha glanced at the kitschy clock above the counter, it read 2:14pm. They both took notice of the new employee behind the counter. Inuyasha nodded, "and reason two would be?"

Kagome bit her lip. "I was hoping to meet the rest of the band before I perform with them." Her voice sounded hopeful, as if there was a chance she wouldn't. Inuyasha sensed this, and knew she was right.

"Well, there might be a chance you don't meet everyone else's expectations... so don't keep yer hopes up got it, wench?" he spat. Kagome's face fell from happy, to enraged as she slapped Inuyasha upside the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as her hand retracted, she leaned forward into his face,

"My name's Kagome!! Not wench, got it?! Ka-go-me!" she roared. Inuyasha sank in his seat as if to hide.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! You're name's Kagome!" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome smirked, and then moved to stand up.

The next thing she knew, she was lying in a pair of strong, muscular arms. She looked up and saw the familiar face of Inuyasha looking down on her, wait... did he look _concerned_? Not to mention his face was very close to hers.

"Next time make sure you don't get your foot caught on the table leg when you stand up, alright?" he scoffed. Kagome glanced at her foot, and it was twisted under the black iron table leg. She softly 'Oh'ed, "Umm.. Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha gazed at her.

His eyes widened as he took a realization of the position they were in, and they both blushed.

Kagome pulled away first, and grabbed her bag.

"C'mon! Let's go!" she called from the door. Inuyasha straightened his beanie, grabbed his guitar case, and begun walking to the door. Kagome watched as he strode in front of her. She lightly jogged to catch up, and joined his pace beside him.

She took in his features. He had long silver hair that fell down past his waist, which swayed with every step he took. He had piercing golden eyes, she swore they looked like a cat's eyes... or something. Her eyes wandered downwards to his guitar case. It was covered in stickers and autographs, no doubt from other famous bands that he'd met before.

'Hold up...' she thought... Her eyes were now focused on the hand holding the guitar case. There were two things peculiar about it. First, he obviously hadn't trimmed the nails very often... they looked like claws! And second... there were cuts and bruises all over his hand. Kagome's eyes wandered up his arm, and widened at the sight of the number of bruises, scars and cuts that probably trailed past the black sleeve that dressed him.

'Strange...' she thought. Her eyes diverted to his beanie, which she could have sworn... just twitched!

She froze.

'There's something... in... his... hat...' Kagome thought, her mouth making shapes of the words. She saw Inuyasha turn around.

"Yo, what's keeping you..." He faltered in mid-sentence, as he felt his hat shake on his head. He looked to Kagome and saw her jump as she saw the beanie twitch.

He tensed and stared at Kagome, while she stared back. She had a feeling that something wasn't living under there... Inuyasha seemed too tense... like he was hiding something. She stepped backwards in fear.

"Wha...what _are_ you?"

* * *

Hi guys! I hope people like this chapter! It was HELL writing it! In addition, more of a hell editing it! If anyone has any ideas, they are always more than welcome! I might have Koga, Kagura, Kanna, Myoga, and Kikyo in this story but it might interfere with the plot... oh well, I'll just change it! Tell me what you think, reviewers!

Reviewers... choose the characters!! So please review or I'll never get it done!!

I don't know if you know, but there is a movie that will be available in every BEST BUY in Canada and in the USA on September the 11th!!!! That's right!!

INUYASHA IS COMING TO A BEST BUY NEAR YOU!!!! But I shudder at the amount of money it'll cost me...

So plz review! Because reviews are what keeps me going! So does sugar. I'll give everyone a cookie if you review!! And if you hated it... plz flame! Cause you'll still get a cookie!! =-=

- Juria Chan


End file.
